


Rekindling a Lost Hatred

by cerebralCustodian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Face Slapping, Gags, Hate Sex, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Pailing, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebralCustodian/pseuds/cerebralCustodian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Terezi rekindle a dying hatecrush. Terezi thinks she's got Vriska right where she wants her, but little does she know Vriska had been planning for this well in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindling a Lost Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you all like it <3  
> ~cerebralCustodian

You've tangled before, many times. She never took more than a moment's fancy, even after rendering you blind and leaving you for dead. It cooled off a bit after that, but these long sweeps alone together have taken their toll. Your old rivalry sparked back up again, and you were practically at each other's throats. Not nearly as literally as you might like, but you hoped to change that soon.

Karkat wouldn't approve. But that's okay. He doesn't have to know. You tiptoe carefully down to the corridor to her room, where the door hangs slightly ajar, her latest Nick Cage poster falling at the edges . . .

"Hello, Terezi," Vriska says calmly from her desk, not even turning to face you. Damn, you think, careful not to let your disappointment show. Suddenly your hands are on her shoulders, your tongue slowly running up her neck. "T4ST3S L1K3 F34R >;]" you breathe into her ear. She doesn't even blink, but you can smell the gears in her mind grinding against one another. This time, just this once, you've caught her off guard. You've won.

This was a trick you'd learned from your fling with Dave. Slipping one clawed hand to her side and letting the other drop under her arm, you suddenly slam her against the wall and bite her shoulder hard, pointed teeth leaving bright blue marks. She would never admit it, but you can tell by her sharp intake of breath that Vriska is enjoying this. She attempts to turn and grab you, but your grip is too strong. You're practically in heaven as you lean in and draw the lips of your longest and most hated enemy into an impassioned kiss.

\---

You were minding your own business. Maybe you were flirting with John a little. What's the 8ig deal? So what do you do when your rival of many sweeps forces herself on you? You grin internally. You've always known this day would come, and you had prepared. She thinks she has you right where she wants you, and she does... for now. You decide to indulge the poor girl briefly, savouring the sweet pain of Terezi's sharp teeth. The kiss was unexpected but not unwelcome, not that she needed to know that. What she could never have used her seer powers to predict, however, was this.

\---

You were losing yourself in passion, claws tracing blue patterns in your kismesis's back. It was dangerous to relinquish self-control in a psychic's presence, you knew, but what could she possibly do in this brief time? That's why it's such a shock when the back of her now-free hand connects with your jaw. As you collapse into a heap on her bed, the world spins. Or it would, if you could see. All you can taste now is your own teal blood and your rising panic levels.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Look at you. Th8t smug grin, finally wiped off your f8ce." Still recovering from the pain, you note a hint of hunger in Vriska's voice. She's suddenly on top of you, roughly pinning you down. You struggle feebly, but it's no use. "1S TH4T 4LL YOU C4N DO >:?" you manage, but she just cackles and says, "Oh, shut up!!!!!!!!" forcing a ball gag into your mouth and pulling the straps tight. You cough and splutter, but it only makes her bulge bigger as you feel her fishing under her bed for something. "I'd hoped these wouldn't 8e necessary, 8ut oh well." You feel her slip your wrists into cuffs, cold steel biting uncomfortably as she spreads your arms, her untenable grip binding you carefully to the bed posts. You whine pitifully around the gag, trying not to show Vriska how much this is turning you on.

"You know, I h8 you more than anyone else, and I always have." You can almost taste the rage in her gaze as she rips down your pants, harshly grinding her nook against your treacherous tentabulge. Vriska leans forward and bites down on your neck, softly at first but not for long. Her claws -- freshly sharpened, you now realise -- leave trails of teal as she lifts your shirt up and over your breasts. You moan weakly around the gag, only increasing her fervour as she continues biting and teasing your sensitive body. “I’ve w8ted so long for this day,” Vriska breathes into your throat, before she suddenly twists your nipple hard. You cry out in both pain and pleasure, and you know she’s enjoying this at least as much as you are.

For what seems like an age, Vriska tickles and pinches and bites your erogenous zones, giving plenty of attention to your sensitive breasts, before she finally sits up, her nook just barely out of reach.

“Are you ready, Scourgesister?”  
You make a muffled affirmative sound around the rubbery gag.  
“Oh, 8ut you 8ren’t. You never were, and you never could 8e. ::::)”

With a final toothy kiss to your stomach, she grips your legs tightly and forces them apart, revealing your anatomy for her to see properly. The bed reeks of both your juices, and though you’d sooner die than tell her, you desperately want Vriska inside of your body. Her bulge is massive, and it scares you, but at the same time excites. Karkat tries, but he just doesn’t have the size behind him. You moan pathetically, giving the signal for Vriska to grab your chest tight and force herself deep into your nook.

Stars cloud your metaphorical vision as your body adjusts to the large tentabulge. You’re making so much noise someone’s bound to hear, but you don’t care. You want this to never end.

\---

Despite appearances, you’d actually barely had any actual sex. There was the flirting, yes, but it almost never culminated in anything. That’s why, with this insufferable blind girl finally forced into submission, you had so much fervour.

You let yourself grunt as you spread Terezi open wide, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing she did a good job. You let your bulge feel around her insides as you rock her body, slowly at first but faster later, her slippery yet warm and tight insides squeezing on the tentacle-like protrusion from your groin. Deciding to step it up a notch, you grip her own bulge and slowly stroke it, panting heavily as you fuck Terezi into the bed. She lets out a scream from the pleasure, and with all pretence lost you moan loudly in return. “Tereziiiiiiii, I’m going to pail you soon,” you gasp against her body. All you get in response is another cute little scream as you feel climax coming.

Lifting her up slightly from the bed by her ass, you hold her tight against you, your tentabulge in a heaven of its own, cumming hard and filling her seed flap to the brim with bright blue genetic material. Your claws dig in deep, tearing long green lines down her back while you finish your orgasm. Your nook’s making a total mess on the bed sheets but you don’t care as you let her down, not withdrawing yet, and ferociously jerk Terezi until she sprays her green cum all over both your bodies. Panting heavily, you loosen her ball gag and restraints, finally giving your bulge a break. Terezi rotates her jaw as you grab the nearby bucket, pulling her into a sitting position.

Terezi pecks you quickly on the cheek as she slowly pushes your seed out from her flap, letting you watch as the bucket fills to the brim. You’re both covered in sweat, blood and cum, and without a word you immediately fall breathlessly into bed together for the night.

“Soooooooo?”  
“1 H4T3 YOU.”  
“I h8 you too sweetheart ::::)”  
“TH4T W4S 4M4Z1NG. DONT 3XP3CT 4NY MOR3 COMPL1M3NTS THOUGH >:[“  
“<3<"  
"<3<"


End file.
